


Date Night

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Pollen, Surprise Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka has a very interesting idea of what makes a good date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim since its been on my to do list for months now. hope you enjoy it!

“Are you seriously not going to tell me where we’re going?” Chrollo huffed, trudging through the forest with a tenacity born of his impatience and discomfort. He yanked his coat free from a particularly obstinate bramble and shot Hisoka a glare that burned hotter than the sun above. “I’m clearly not dressed for this.”

Hisoka smiled and sliced through the offending plant with a card. “Where is the fun in telling you? I just wanted us to have a fun date together, and the surprise is part of the fun.” Like a gentleman, he brushed aside the vines in front of them to let Chrollo pass through unmolested. “You look lovely, by the way.”

His cheeks flushed with exertion, Chrollo sighed and kept on hiking. “Only you would be able to think tromping through the jungle was a good date activity. What’s so wrong with going to the movies? What could we possibly find way out here that would be more exciting than something in the city?”

Pure giddiness filled Hisoka’s chest and he nearly laughed. “You’ll see soon enough,” he promised, resting his hand on Chrollo’s lower back to guide him over a fallen log. “We’re almost there.”

Despite Chrollo’s negativity threatening to dampen the experience, the day itself was perfect for the trek. Above the canopy, there were no clouds in the sky. Birds of every hue sang out in greeting, chirping and trilling in notes as colorful as their plumage. Hisoka let out a content sigh and pushed on, taking Chrollo by the hand to help him down the steep hill. It wouldn’t be much longer now, he thought, hiding his excitement behind a good natured smile.

Chrollo deadpanned the moment they came to a stop at the bottom of the incline, the dead leaves crunching underfoot when he shuffled uneasily. “I don’t trust that grin on your face, Hisoka,” he said, looking around the clearing apprehensively. “You know I don’t have my nen. If your idea of a date is to get into a fight, you’re going to be sorely disappointed in the outcome.”

“Oh come now,” Hisoka chuckled, his face set in a moue of hurtfulness. “A date is supposed to be romantic, and while a fight might fit that, these aren’t the best of circumstances for that.”

“Then what is it?” Chrollo grated, getting fed up. He kicked at a pile of leaves and looked about ready to leave Hisoka entirely.

Hisoka’s eyes widened and he grinned, sensing it far before Chrollo.

“You probably shouldn’t have kicked that,” he said, coming closer to cup Chrollo’s cheek. “But I guess you did ask…”

Chrollo had enough time to furrow his brow in confusion before the ground came to life beneath their feet. The dead leaves rattled like bones and Chrollo screamed as his ankle was seized, a vine coiling up his leg and ripping him off the ground and into the air.

Hisoka had the pleasure of watching him swing and cry, upside down with his coat over his head, but only for a moment before the same happened to him. He sensed it coming but did nothing, letting his ankles be seized and the vines crawl up his legs, lifting him from the earth to dangle alongside Chrollo.

“Hisoka! Help!” Chrollo yelped, tearing at the tendrils the best he could with his unenhanced strength. For every vine he managed to pull away, four more came to take its place.

“Hush now,” Hisoka chided, going lax to let the beast wrap around his wrists, ankles, thighs, and throat. “It just wants to touch you a little.”

Chrollo froze his erratic struggle for a moment, staring at Hisoka as if he had gone mad. “You knew this would happen?! What the fuck were you thinking?!” Chrollo yelled, struggling to break the hold. “Hisoka, what did you do?!”

Hisoka laughed, knowing how angry Chrollo must be to swear. He let out a little sigh when the strong vines coiled around him like a particularly energetic snake, tracing along his muscles like an explorative lover. “Well you see,” he began, shivering as tendrils slipped beneath the hem of his shirt, “you’ve just been looking so stressed lately—”

“And you thought this was the answer to that?” Chrollo hissed, his face burning bright red when he felt the tendrils do the same to him. Hisoka watched him kick and writhe, gasping as his clothes were pushed aside. “Hisoka,” he cried, a layer of heady fear in his voice, “Hisoka, it’s touching me, why is it touching me?”

“It must like you,” he laughed, a bit breathless from the vine already wrapped around his cock. “Maybe you should be a bit more polite, Chrollo. You never know what it might get you.”

Chrollo looked panicked and Hisoka savored it like a fine wine. He moaned, riding the pleasure as it came. His date looked anything but pleased.

It brought a smile to his face when the beast noticed.

“Hisoka, Hisoka, please make it sto-” and Chrollo was cut off by a thick, dripping vine shoved into his mouth. His struggling increased enough for the movement to transfer to Hisoka. Within seconds though it died down, his dark eyes growing black with need. His pale cheeks flushed high with color, the natural aphrodisiac tearing through Chrollo’s small body like a knife.

“There it is,” Hisoka sighed, grunting a little when a vine probed his entrance. “How does it feel now that you’ve calmed down a little?”

With the vine in his mouth there was no way for Chrollo to reply. At least, not really. He moaned instead, rolling his body against the tendrils that held him. His obsidian eyes were fixed on Hisoka, begging him for more.

Hisoka could tell the precise moment when the vines beneath Chrollo’s clothing chose to penetrate him. His head fell back, his entire body going slack. A probing vine teased Hisoka’s lips and he let it inside distractedly, his attention rapt on the thief falling apart before him.

Sugar sweet ichor coated his tongue and Hisoka swallowed it down, feeling it tingle and burn from his fingers to the tips of his ears. His eyes fell to half-mast and he moaned lowly as the vine inside him fucked deeper, the one in front working him in time to every move it made. He wondered what Chrollo saw when he looked at him, and if he liked it.

In no time at all, Chrollo was nearly naked. The frenetic movements of the vines stripped him of his pants, leaving them tangled and bunched around his boots. His coat slid down his arms, his shirt rucked up under his chin; Hisoka knew he himself probably was in a similar state but it was no contest who wore the look better.

His heart stuttered in his chest when the vines began to explore the bare skin, Chrollo whining high and loud through his full mouth as they teased his nipples and spread open his thighs. Pink flushed his skin like a shy rose blooming, the wild green only adding to the illusion. Hisoka stared into black eyes and for the first time that day, he regretted choosing something that left him unable to touch himself.

Hisoka’s eyes fluttered shut though when the vine inside him hit his prostate, massaging it until liquid pleasure deadened his limbs. His thighs shook and his cock leaked, adding to the sticky syrup covering his skin. He felt Chrollo’s eyes upon him so he made it a show, cumming with a muted groan.

White burst behind his eyelids and Hisoka fucked himself the best he could through his orgasm, heat and want only growing stronger with the aphrodisiac heating his blood. He forced his eyes open though when Chrollo cried out, meeting his own end. The sight of his pleasure was almost enough to make Hisoka lose it again, pale thighs trembling as the thick, tapered vine fucked him hard and fast, just the way he liked it.

The vine in his mouth slipped away to let him breathe, but Chrollo wasted what little air he had to beg.

“Hisoka,” Chrollo moaned, his lips sticky with the plant’s ichor. “Hisoka, it feels so good, I wanna taste you, let me touch you.”

There was no trace of his usually reserved self left and Hisoka drank it in, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside and lose his mind to the sweetness of Chrollo’s mouth. The air was heavy with the wet, messy sounds, creating a harmony to Chrollo’s ragged breathing. Hisoka strained against the vines holding him, for the first time wanting to be free to move as he wished.

The beast seemed to realize and it moved before Hisoka flared his aura, some measure of self-preservation guiding it to bring the two together.

He could feel the burn of Chrollo’s skin before they even touched, the heat radiating off him like a small sun. Hisoka felt trapped in his pull, leaning and tugging until he could taste the mouth.

It was as sweet as he had imagined and far more potent than any drug.

With the taste of honey and spice heavy on his tongue, Hisoka set himself to marking Chrollo’s lovely skin. The pale cream was lined with thick ropes of red, the vine's grip leaving behind bruises enough to mark their path along the body. Hisoka bit and nipped, adding his own to the collage until Chrollo became a mottled mess of reds and pinks.

“Are you having fun now?” he managed to gasp, taking Chrollo’s lobe between his teeth to worry the flesh.

Chrollo’s pupils were blown, his breath stuttering with every thrust the vine inside made. “I need…more,” he keened, the fur of his coat tickling his lower back. “Hisoka, I’m so hot, I can’t take this.”

Hisoka looked at the thick vine already filling Chrollo and then shot him a smirk. “Let’s see how hungry you really are,” he gasped, lining himself up to press in alongside it.

Chrollo’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, his entire body seizing as Hisoka stretched him to bursting. Tears washed clean his cheeks of the ichor, and when Hisoka leaned in to kiss him, he tasted salty-sweet.

It took everything in Hisoka not to cum while thrusting inside.

Chrollo was searing hot, wet and sloppy with the secretions of the beast and his own release. Every inch he took forced him closer to the vine already occupying the space, the rough, textured length adding another layer of sensation to contend with. His head spun and Hisoka grew thankful for the thin tendril that curled around his base, holding him off before he could ruin the fun for himself.

Pale pink lips moved but no sound came when Chrollo tried to speak, his eyes squeezed shut as Hisoka rocked his hips. There was little leverage to be had like this, supported only by swaying vines, but within a few minutes the beast seemed to get on board with moving Hisoka for him. The pants bunched up around Chrollo’s knees ripped, the tendrils around his ankles wasting no time in spreading him wider, opening him up for the devastating pace.

“It’s too much,” Chrollo cried, his body trying its best to keep up with the objects inside him. “Hisoka, Hisoka, I can’t take this, I’m going to die-”

“You’re not going to die,” Hisoka laughed, soothing him with another kiss. His eyes closed when Chrollo clenched around him, so mindlessly tight that he worried for his own life more. “You feel so good, do you feel good? Tell me how you feel, Chrollo.”

Chrollo shuddered and a tendril focused its attention on his reddened cock, teasing the head ruthlessly. “So good,” he broke, his voice wavering as much as his body. “Hisoka, I feel so good.”

“Good, good, love,” he breathed, feeling his end near. His jaw clenched as the vine that had been holding him back instead moved to slip inside him, aiming at his prostate again with unerring accuracy. “Chrollo, I want you to cum for me. Can you do that for me?”

It took a moment for the words to penetrate the haze, but Chrollo nodded, opening his eyes to watch Hisoka. Dark black dipped down to watch him fuck into him, the vine and cock spreading him so wide, and that one look was enough to end it.

When he came, he screamed. Chrollo’s head fell back and Hisoka barely had the forethought to muffle it with a kiss, riding the undulations of Chrollo’s body until his own orgasm came as well. The vines around his wrists kept him from holding the thief to him, of dragging his fingers through his sweat-mussed hair, but they gave him the support he sorely lacked and kept them both upright.

As much as he wished to just slip off into sleep, Hisoka forced himself to stay alert. His distrust was justified when only a moment later, the vines around them loosened.

Chrollo was the first to fall, the beast either sensing him to be the weaker of the two or simply because he had already fallen unconscious. His body fell through the air like a fallen leaf and it was only with grueling thought that Hisoka threw out his bungee gum to catch him before he could hit the ground.

He didn’t bother softening his own landing when he fell a second later. He turned the fall into a roll and rounded on the emerging beast, a grin on his face. The last one he had encountered had done this too.

Hisoka’s tired muscles shook but he had enough strength left to slice through the beast’s main body before it could close the distance and consume them. The carcass fell to the leafy ground with a hollow crunch, its many vines dragging through the air like cut string. Chrollo didn’t so much as twitch, and Hisoka laughed.

A fuck and a fight after all. If only all of their date nights went so well.

**Author's Note:**

> and now ive finally done tentahiso, you guys happy? check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
